The invention relates to a radio receiver comprising a frequency-locked loop, which includes, arranged one after the other, a voltage-controlled oscillator having an input for the tuning voltage, a mixer stage connected to an aerial input, a filtering member and a frequency-voltage converter connected to the voltage controlled oscillator.
Such a radio receiver is described in the article "Ein Neues Empfangsprinzip fur FM-Empfanger mit integrierter Schaltung," by G. G. Gassmann, published in "Radio Mentor" No. 6, 1966, pages 512-518.
The known radio receiver is suitable for construction in integrated form because a low intermediate-frequency is used. However, the use of such low intermediate frequency provides the possibility of several stable tuning states for each transmitter. The realization of the measure described in the above-mentioned article to effect a frequency jump by means of a bistable multivibrator so that a tuning lock to an unwanted stable tuning state is skipped when tuning from one station to another station, has several drawbacks. It must, for example, be avoided that a frequency jump is initiated from an unwanted stable tuning state; the frequency jump must be made in the tuning direction; the switching operations of the bistable multivibrator should not be audible and there should be no noticeable difference between the setting and resetting voltages of the bistable multivibrator.